


Breaking Free中文版

by assisapple



Category: Dragonformers-Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward situations, Blood, Don't know what else to warn you about or list/tag, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Flightless to Flight, Foreplay, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Oath Bindings, Other, Sexual Situations, Sticky, Violence, Wings, body manipulation, dragonformers, offensive language, tension/stress
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus gets captured by dragon slayers who use anything they can from a dragon, even forcibly breeding them for eggs. They chain him to the floor of a cave, and he quickly finds out that his breed’s worst enemy is in there with him.</p><p>    A gift writing for: Jazz The Tiger’s picture Prisoner that inspired me to write this.</p><p>擎天柱被屠龙者抓住了，他们用尽所能榨取一条龙，甚至强迫他们生蛋。他们把他拴在一个洞穴里，而他发现自己不是洞穴中唯一的一条龙，事实上，他们族群最大的敌人也在这里！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulktora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/gifts).
  * A translation of [Breaking Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709371) by [Sulktora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora). 
  * Inspired by [Breaking Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709371) by [Sulktora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora). 
  * Inspired by [Breaking Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709371) by [Sulktora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora). 
  * A translation of [Breaking Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709371) by [Sulktora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora). 
  * Inspired by [Breaking Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709371) by [Sulktora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora). 



> original auther:
> 
> For Jazz The Tiger.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers. Only the plot for this story.
> 
> A gift writing for: Jazz The Tiger’s picture Prisoner that inspired me to write this.
> 
> For picture: http://jazzthetiger.deviantart.com/art/PRISONER-363659881?q=gallery%3AJazzTheTiger%2F37741564&qo=31
> 
> Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.

oOoOo

 

擎天柱猛力拉动锁链，试图在拉扯中摧毁它。

 

他现在就要重获自由！

 

洞穴深处的气味让他感到异常惊慌；比被屠龙者抓到，比面对着屠龙者所感到的恐慌更甚！

 

这个洞穴里充满着死亡的气息，更糟糕的是还有一条他们的族群避之不及的龙，他尽全力打破连接着自己脖子上刻有神秘符文的沉重金属颈圈的锁链。

 

“停止你的挣扎，你只会制造噪音。”低沉的声音响起，让擎天柱僵在了原地。

 

“你制造的噪音把我吵醒了，这只会让你的处境更加糟糕，鉴于我打算‘帮你’停止吵闹。”它发出低吼，当然声音并没有接近，但擎天柱知道它很快就会走过来。

 

“而我打算宰了你以换取我该有的休息！”它咆哮着，绕过角落，擎天柱转身压低身体，露出尖牙，他面对着一条巨大的铁灰色，黑红相交的霸天虎。

 

“哦真棒，他们抓了条不会飞的汽车人，我还以为是那些把我绑在这里的屠龙者丢进来的猎物。”它拉长了调子，语气里透露着愉快。

 

“这真让我感到惊奇，为什么他们要把你和我一起栓在这里；可能他们对于我们的族群之间多么不合一无所知。”它靠得更近了些。

 

在另一条龙走到他的跟前时，擎天柱稍稍将身体弯折成U字形，对着它嘶嘶警告，这让那条龙发出不满的低吼。好一会儿他们相互怒吼，咆哮，不时发出嘶声与吼叫，接着他们冷静下来，瞪着眼睛想借此震慑住对方。

 

擎天柱局促不安地挪开视线，最终扭头看向别处，当听见一声哼笑时他的鳞片紧贴着头和背部，在另一条龙走进后锐利地看了霸天虎一眼，发出半声低吼，这让他们再次相互吼叫，警告，直到对方向后退了几步。

 

“对你这种小龙来说真是精力充沛。”它瘆人的语调让擎天柱竖起全身的鳞片作为挑战，“我想我知道他们为什么要让你和我拴在一起了。”它的声音隆隆作响，奇怪阴沉的口气让擎天柱不安地颤抖，“嘿这很简单，他们够聪明，知道我们是同一物种，但却不是同一族群。”擎天柱对于为什么与这有关感到困惑；当然，它所说的下一句话让这变得清晰起来。

 

“在以无论什么目的把你剁成碎块前，他们想让我标记你然后让你生蛋。”它说，让擎天柱瞪大了眼睛并迅速卷起尾巴，他才不要被这条龙标记，在生下一颗蛋后被宰掉，他宁愿直接被杀！

 

“我有个提议，小汽车人。”擎天柱没有回答，他不喜欢这件事的走向，“我把你的沉默当做许可了。”它对于擎天柱的沉默挑起眉头，“我找到了一个方法离开这个洞穴……我们两个都能离开，我需要你开口并且承诺才能让它可行。”它严肃地开口。

 

在另一条龙说话时擎天柱盯着他，他知道它正要求他做出一个龙族誓约，一个不能轻易许下也只为了有理原因的约束。龙族誓约是有约束力的契约，打破它的人下场都不怎么美妙。擎天柱摇头发出轻声低吼；他拒绝把自己束缚在一个不知其名的条约上，更不用说是和一个霸天虎。

 

“来吧，我会在你同意誓约前说明这个条约。”它说，擎天柱再次摇了摇头，低声咆哮。

 

“现在你让事情变得复杂了，我和你一样想重新获得自由！你觉得我想呆在这里？！我是没有你带着的锁链和颈圈，但我没法离开这个山洞！它上面施了法术把龙囚禁在这里，这些魔法都来自于被屠龙者杀掉的那些掉下来的龙！”它大声吼叫着，逼向身体紧贴着墙，不断向他发出嘶嘶警告的擎天柱。

 

他们互相盯着看了一会，另一条龙挫败地喷出白烟，重重地走向洞穴的后方。擎天柱对于它的离开稍稍放松了一会，比之前更加感到一种束缚感，并且十分疲惫。

 

他一整晚都不愿意睡觉，只在黎明前终于陷入沉睡。

 

oOoOo

 

擎天柱在他被粗鲁地摇晃并且听到一声“起来！”后从睡梦中惊醒，意识到洞穴里除了他还有谁后他完全清醒过来，他发出愤怒的警告与低吼，“停下，屠龙者来了。”

 

他看向入口，屠龙者正站在那里，踌躇不定地挪动着，擎天柱的鳞片紧紧地附在一起，他不喜欢这样。

 

“我想他们认为我已经做了该做的，并且准备把你拿走，如果你的肚子里没有蛋就把你杀了。”它的语调里没有任何打趣或者讥笑。

 

擎天柱迅速站起来，后退到锁链所允许的范围之内，他才不想被这样杀掉！霸天虎用眼角瞥了他一眼，专注于似乎在阅读通讯的屠龙者，而看起来他们的队伍里有一个魔法师。

 

在他们准备完毕后擎天柱颤抖起来，当感到背后的重量时发出一声尖叫，这是那条霸天虎，而他像是要……标记他！

 

他试图反击，但尖牙环绕着脖子上方的感觉让他停了下来，“别反抗我，我需要你配合我他们才会离开，还是你真的想死？”

 

它在擎天柱的颈边开口，擎天柱颤抖着，不怎么喜欢这个姿势，但当他看向前方时他发现屠龙者并没有移动，而是在观看。“别盯着他们，好好演戏你这个该死的哑巴。”它低吼着，在他上方调整了一下重心。

 

“展开你那该死的翅膀然后把尾巴挪到边上去，如果你不配合我就没法骗过他们！”它咆哮着，擎天柱发出嘶嘶的声响，他不想要这个，他不会让另一条龙标记他，即使这可以救他的命。他不会因为它突然想要救他而侮辱自己！

 

“如果你按我所说的做他们就没法看清楚，我不会现在进入你，要是这能让你放松点的话。”它在擎天柱的耳边低语，而他依旧用沉默表达着拒绝。

 

“他们不会看清我是不是真的在拆你，现在按我说的做或者准备被宰了！”它说，下颚紧紧地咬住他的脖子。擎天柱微微颤抖，他知道自己没有选择，只有相信另一条龙并且照做。在他感到另一条龙的输出管紧贴着他的后腿外侧，并开始滑向内侧摩擦着他的接口时微微颤抖，但它没有继续下去。

 

他战栗着呜咽，羞愧地试图低下头，但脖子上的钳制阻止了他。身后的龙加速摩擦，发出压抑着的低沉咆哮，将对接液悉数射在他的后腿内侧，而他的接口由于另一条龙的摩擦而肿胀起来。接着他感到另一条龙爬了下去，他松了一口气几乎瘫倒在洞穴的地面上。

 

“他们走了，看起来我让他们相信我和你还没有完事。”它讥笑道，坐下来开始清理自己。“顺便一说不用谢，你得感激我的牺牲，哑巴！”它低吼道，擎天柱看了它一眼，终于开口。

 

“我不是哑巴。”擎天柱怒气冲冲地说。

 

“所以你能说话，哑巴。”它的声音隆隆作响，清理着自己的后腿内侧和膝

盖。

 

“我又名字而我不叫‘哑巴’！”擎天柱怒吼着，他终于受够了另一条龙；在屠龙者面前表演交配的假把戏超乎了他的预想。

 

“那就告诉我！我已经受够了你的沉默和忘恩负义的行为！我刚刚救了你的命！你应该感激我！我甚至无用地把对接液射在你该死的腿上就为了让你多活一天！”它咆哮着，愤怒地看着擎天柱的脸。

 

擎天柱意欲反驳，但它在他开口之前打断了他。

 

“别说什么你更愿意被宰了，当他们靠近的时候我看见你眼中的恐惧，你后退的方式让这再清楚不过；别否认。”它厉声说道，擎天柱把头扭向一边，颤抖着呼出一口气后开口。

 

“擎天柱，我叫擎天柱。”他说，告诉了另一条龙他的名字。

 

“好吧擎天柱，我救了你的命，你欠我的。”它说，这让擎天柱猛地抬起头，不可思议地看着对方。

 

“所以你这么做的原因就是想让我欠你些什么？”擎天柱愤怒地咆哮。

 

“不完全是，事实是我得摆脱这个洞穴而你需要我来重获自由，我要你的誓约来完成这件事。”它清楚地表明。

 

“不。”擎天柱厉声说道。

 

“我还没说我的打算是怎样的，他们不会像你想的那样糟糕。”它冷静地说。

 

“你说对了；这个更加糟糕。”擎天柱低吼着，另一条龙冷笑一声。

 

“哦真的。”它怒目而视，“所以你否定了我的想法，甚至不让我来证实它。”它断言，擎天柱什么都没说。“噢，那我真是侮辱你了。”

 

“救了我的命不代表你对我没有什么邪恶的打算，毕竟你们的族群向来不守信用。”擎天柱说。

 

“真的？你对我们的族群知道得可真深，不是吗？”它嘲讽道。

 

擎天柱闭起嘴，坚定地站在原地以证明他认为自己是对的。“好吧，至少让我告诉你我的打算，我只要让你成为我的伴侣，然后得到随之而来的礼物。”它说，让擎天柱瞪大了眼睛。

 

“不！”他大喊道，“我不会这么做也不会立下誓约；你在让我背叛我的族群！我不会这么做的！我也不会要成为你的伴侣得来的礼物！”他坚定地说。

 

“即使这份礼物是给你能够飞行的翅膀？”它用奇怪的语调发问，但擎天柱无视了它。

 

“没有人能给不能飞的龙一双翅膀，就算是有翅膀的龙也不行。无论你说什么都不会改变我的想法，我的答复是不。”他斩钉截铁地回答。

 

它只是轻声发笑，对着他摇摇头，“你知道的太少了，不过话说回来，没有多少陆地龙知道我们保守着的秘密，如果这不能信服接下来我所说的一定能。”它意味深长地说，“洞穴里的咒语很简单，就是让锁链与颈圈限制住一条龙和它的力量，但是两条龙将力量结合后就能撕碎锁链，颈圈和洞穴本身上的咒语，而我们就能重获自由。”它向擎天柱解释。

 

“我所需要的就是你立誓成为我的伴侣，这能让我们的力量混合起来，我就能解开你身上的魔法束缚和这个洞穴里的。”他解释道，指了指锁链与颈圈。

 

擎天柱思考了会，知道威震天说的对，“如果我答应了，接着会发生什么？”他发问，在另一条龙向他投来邪恶愉快的一瞥时微微战栗。

 

“好吧，尽管事实是屠龙者把你强加给我并且你是条汽车人；不过你是个成为伴侣的好选择，虽然如果你有双翅膀的话我会更喜欢你。”他露出得意的笑容，擎天柱皱起眉头看向他，不过已经想好他要知道些什么。

 

“告诉我你的名字。”擎天柱要求道，另一条龙看起来不太情愿，但还是告诉了他。

 

“威震天。”他回答道，擎天柱瞪大了眼睛，他知道威震天是谁，他们族群中的所有人都知道；霸天虎的首领。当然截至现在他们中还没有任何人被威震天的族群攻击或者突然袭击过，理由现在变得十分明了，他们的首领被屠龙者抓住了。

 

“你是怎么被抓住的？”擎天柱谨慎地发问，不希望激怒他。

 

威震天盯着他，不管擎天柱问得有多小心，“我想我很幸运地把一头受伤的动物赶进了山洞，接着咒语向我袭来，把我困在山洞里并且无法向入口处的人喷火；我建议你最好别再问了。”威震天坚决地说，显然他对被抓起来的事情感到尴尬无比。

 

“好吧，我不会问了……暂时。”擎天柱说，威震天盯着他，就他竟敢这么说。

 

‘如果不是我们两个都被抓住的话这还挺好笑的，如果行动起作用了的话能在事后嘲笑他，虽然现在我们得尝试重获自由。’擎天柱心想，就平常而言他应该暗自发笑并且嘲笑威震天，当然在经历了那么多事后他并不觉得有多么好笑，他只想自由并且活下去。

 

“现在能下契约了吧？”他低吼着，擎天柱叹了口气，谨慎地立下誓约，任由契约带来的束缚将他淹没其中，在结束后轻轻颤抖。

 

“很好，在你醒来之后我们就能重获自由了。”威震天意味深长地说，“哦对了，你可以随便叫出声，但别和它对抗，这只会让过程变得更艰难，花的时间更长，而我们没有那么多时间。”

 

擎天柱因为威震天的话而有些困惑，接着疼痛一波波席卷而来，他大声尖叫，身体痉挛抽搐，背部就像是要被撕成两半，“别反抗，让它顺其自然。”他听见威震天的话径直传入耳中，他转了转眼睛，陷入一片黑暗中。

 

oOoOo

 

擎天柱醒来时发出了小小的呻吟声，他感到疲惫疼痛，喉咙像是吞下了滚烫炽热的沙砾，而他的背部也像是被擦破了皮，血腥味钻进他的鼻子。他知道这些血是他的，但这并不能让他感到好受些。

 

“很好，你醒了，不用多久就到黎明了，我们得找个屠龙者不在的好时间离开。”威震天开口，擎天柱呻吟着发出刺耳的干咳声。

 

“呆在原地，在移动你那新翅膀的时候小心点，他们刚刚被赋予的时候高度敏感。鉴于你现在还被拴着，我会在洞穴后面给你带些水过来。”威震天站起身，寻找着他所说的水源。

 

擎天柱感到茫然且虚弱，他越过肩头向后看，被所看见的僵在了原地，他的背上长出了翅膀！翅膀！由于它们的表面覆盖着干涸的血块，所以他看不见它们是什么颜色的，但它们是翅膀，是他的翅膀！接着一种想法占据了它的脑海，在擎天柱惊叹的时候浮现出来。

 

‘我都不知道怎么飞！怎么才能在不知道怎么用的情况下飞？！等等！我怎么可能会长出翅膀？！’擎天柱回想着，意识到威震天曾经说过能赋予他一双翅膀。

 

‘他没有说谎，该死的我永远不会忘记这个。’擎天柱心想，缓慢地移动测试着他的新翅膀，依旧沉浸在他拥有它们的事实中，甚至没有注意到它们有多敏感，他感到洞穴门口吹起的风轻轻刮搔着翅膀。

 

“在自由之后洗一洗翅膀会看起来更好些；现在喝水。”威震天开口，让擎天柱注意到了他。擎天柱接下了装满水的小石碗埋头啜饮。幸好碗大得能装下足够量的水，以缓解他发疼的喉咙。在喝饱后他注意到了石碗里的爪子凿痕，显然威震天就是做出它的人。

 

“还渴吗？”威震天询问他，擎天柱摇了摇头，依旧赞叹着石碗的做工，即使它外观并不漂亮，也不是出自石匠之手。

 

“很好，我们现在可以走了吗？”威震天说，擎天柱点点头，缓慢地站起来，不愿意丢下石碗，“你可以丢掉它，它已经没用了。”

 

“我要留着。”擎天柱坚定地说，威震天用奇怪的眼神盯着他，“它会在飞行中增加你的重量，最好把它留下。”他说。

 

“我要留着它；考虑到这是你作为伴侣送给我的第一件礼物。”擎天柱说，威震天的眼睛微微瞪大，接着说，“好吧，但我来帮你拿着，你的第一次飞行得尽可能地减轻重量。”

 

“关于这个，我一辈子都呆在地上，我怎么知道怎么飞！”擎天柱叫道。

 

“本能，幸运的是当翅膀被赋予时飞行的本能也随之而来。”威震天说，擎天柱只是点点头，希望威震天说的没错，“说的够多了，把你的注意力集中在我身上，我会打头阵，知道了吗。”

 

擎天柱点点头按他所说的做，很快威震天的下颚就咬掉了他脖子上的颈圈，他们飞快地奔跑着，威震天穿过洞穴的入口并很快来到了山洞外的悬崖边。

 

“展开你的翅膀！”威震天大喊着，带头向下俯冲，擎天柱仓促地迎着风伸展翅膀，卷起的气流将他推上高空，这让他惊愕地发出尖叫，恐惧地看着脚下急速远离的地面。

 

“集中注意力，往前面看，别看下边！”威震天命令道，擎天柱按照他所指导的做，放松身体，接着便看到了太阳从地平线上缓缓升起。“你是个天生的飞行者，即使你生下来就只能呆在地上。”威震天轻声发笑，保持在擎天柱左边的不远处。

 

“我……谢谢你。”擎天柱说，威震天只是露出了得意的笑容，而擎天柱注意到他还带着那个石碗，这让他感到说不清的温暖。

 

“噢别认为这就结束了，现在跟着我去找块地方洗干净，我要看看你的翅膀是什么颜色的。”他的语气近乎轻柔。

 

擎天柱当然知道威震天想要的不只是看他的翅膀，不过眼下他会跟着他。

END

**Author's Note:**

> original author:
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Dragonformers. Only the plot for this story.
> 
> Big thanks to LadyAnatar, for being my Beta.
> 
> For you Jazz enjoy reading. :)
> 
> A gift writing for: Jazz The Tiger’s picture Prisoner that inspired me to write this.
> 
> For picture: http://jazzthetiger.deviantart.com/art/PRISONER-363659881?q=gallery%3AJazzTheTiger%2F37741564&qo=31
> 
> For a look at Optimus' gifted wings. Well this is as close as I'm getting to a clear enough picture of them.  
> Link for look at the wings: http://jazzthetiger.deviantart.com/art/Taunting-Optimus-Prime-266921896
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like this. ^_^


End file.
